Movie Night Means That You're Bored
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: Movie Night. The Normandy crew is not prepared for such a night as the crew heads out to the Citadel Cinema...


"Freckles on her nose

diddle diddle dia

girl came ridinginto town one day

diddle diddle di

she was quite a sight

it's Pippi Longstocking

say ho ho he ha ha

it's Pippi Longstocking

there's no one like her"

Shepard and Jack started cackling with laughter as the theme song of 'Pippi Longstocking' started playing as the Normandy crew waited in line at the Citadel Cinema. "We HAVE to watch The Adventures of Pippi Longstocking. We have to!"

Garrus groaned with annoyance. The song was already grating on his nerves and with Jack and Shepard singing along with it…he bit back his remark on the suggestion. Tali piped in. "I thought we were going to watch 'Fleet and Flotilla'?"

Miranda quirks an eyebrow at that. "Shepard told me we were going to watch that new movie, 'Citadel'."

"Ain't that so? Shepard told me were gunna watch 'The Simpsons Movie'. I heard that old movie was funny." Zaeed gave Shepard a knowing look, one that said 'I-know-you-made-other-movie-promises-and-I'm-going-to-hold-this-against-you.'

Shepard nervously chuckled and shrugged in defeat. "Which gives me an idea…tonight is the ultimate movie night! We watch all of them!"

"Seriously?" Joker stared wide-eyed at her. 'She cannot be serious.'

"Serious." The Commander voice was on and her eyes were set straight. She ran over to the asari ticket holder. The crew warily followed, each preparing themselves for a long, long night.

* * *

"Why is this movie in black and white?" Joker whined as Jack and Shepard both sang the theme song to Pippi Longstocking once again.

"Cause its old." Shepard said in between singing verses.

"I thought we had the technology to change old movies to something…newer." Joker rolled his eyes at Shepard's hooting and Jack's woofs as the movie started.

"Please keep silent." Samara warned them and they watched the rest of the movie in silence…

* * *

"That was a complete waste of time." Garrus complained as they walked out of the large theatre room and into the next.

"How can you say that? It's a classic!" Shepard whirled around at him and gave him a small glare before skipping down the aisles to find the perfect seating for her and her large crew.

"At least it was interesting." Kasumi commented as she sat beside in the middle of Shepard and Jacob. Garrus sat on the other side of Shepard, deliberately annoyingly nudging her.

"Gah! Stop Garrus!" Shepard yelled out, earning a few snickers and looks from nearby asari and turians.

"Since you got to annoy me with singing that horrible song, then I get to annoy you." Garrus nudged her one last time and the crew settled in for another long movie.

* * *

"Damn! That Homer fellow is quite the idiot!" Zaeed guffawed, slapping his knee in amusement.

"Reminds me of Kenneth." Gabby said, giving Ken a teasing look.

"That Lisa sure is smart-ass. Like Gabby." Ken jabbed back, Gabby snorted.

"That the best you can do Homer?"

"Why you-" Shepard pulled Ken away from Gabby as he put her in a playful headlock.

"Mnmmm Homer!" Shepard imitated Marge's scowl as the others laughed. The crew jostled each other as they went into the next theatre room.

* * *

"Those turians looked…nice." Shepard gave Garrus a side-glance and started giggling at the disgusted look on his face. "I'm just kidding Garrus! Jeez…" She wrapped her arm around him and continued her silent laughter.

Jack fake gagged from behind them while Kelly awwed, "Get a room!" Hadley yelled out.

Shepard stopped suddenly and tackled him, very unprofessionally. "I'd shut it if I were you Hadley." She cracked him a smile and let him up, Hadley shaking in fear.

"Yes ma'am." Hadley gave her a sloppy salute while Tali gave the poor man a slap on the back.

"She's a joker Hadley, you'll get you used to it." Tali gave him a concealed wink moved past the stunned crewman.

"I thought I was the Joker..." Joker grumbled.

"So Fleet and Flotilla good then people?" Shepard asked.

"A little mushy but it overall it was rather good." Hawthorne piped in. The rest agreed and they went off to the next movie.

* * *

"I'm sorry…but…" Shepard struggled to find the right words.

"Was that woman supposed to be you?" Garrus looked to her, curiosity eating at him. "Cause she looks nothing like you."

"I know! I don't have blonde hair! I have black hair. And that voice…ugh so monotone." Shepard shook her head, ashamed of even bothering to watch the movie.

"And I swear that actor playing as the asari councilor looked human!" Joker jumped in the discussion.

"And the guy they have playing Garrus looked hideous for a turian." Shepard shuddered. Garrus huffed at the idea of that turian even looking remotely close to him.

"All bad actors." Miranda sighed. "I expected it to be better than that."

"Me two." Jacob muttered, crossing his arms.

Then all at the same time, they all yawned. "Wanna get something to eat before we head back to the Normandy?" Shepard said with a crazed look about her eyes.

"What you don't like my cooking?" Rupert looked at Shepard with what humans called, 'Devil eyes'.

"Oh no! I LOVE your cooking…I just want to stay here a little while longer." Shepard covered quickly.

"I'd rather go back and continue my mediations." Thane said for the first time.

"I as well." Samara said. Shepard rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Fine…go ahead and 'meditate' or whatever it is you guys do." Shepard waved them off as the crew slowly dissipated one by one.

"Guess its just you and me huh Garrus?…Garrus?" Shepard found that her turian had gone as well. "Just me…again."

She yawned one last time and headed out to find the nearest pizza place on the Citadel. "Better ask these guys for a discount…"

"This is Pizza Shack, please order your type of pizza." A bored human said as she approached him.

"These pizza prices seem a little high. Do you think you could swing a discount for a certain Commander Shepard?" Shepard winked at the man who immediately perked up.

"Hell ya! Just speak right here…good." The man smiled graciously as Shepard spoke her infamous discount line.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite st-place on the Citadel." Shepard winced as she almost messed up and said store.

"Thanks! I'll have my boss edit it in the morning." Shepard picked out her own large cheese pizza and proceeded to eat.

"What a lonely night, movie night is." She mumbled when biting into her pizza all alone in the middle of the night on the Citadel.

* * *

**A/N: Boredom happens so did this story. in the order of which the movies happened is: Pippi Longstocking, The Simpsons Movie, Fleet and Flotilla, and Citadel. **

i own nothing as usual!


End file.
